


bloom

by definitelynotmaria



Series: Beyond Over [1]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: Band Break Up, Band Fic, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, False Accusations, Freddie is okay, I promise, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Musicians, References to Drugs, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touring, because the whole celeb drug problem thing is a little overdone, but come on, he's a good guy, i mean i get that it's pervasive and talking about it is helpful and realistic, it's for like three seconds, just as weird as it looks, not every single person ever has suffered with substance abuse, pls ignore the plotholes, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotmaria/pseuds/definitelynotmaria
Summary: Holland didn't always love being on stage, the thrill of performing. When things got bad, he thought about going back to school, but Freddie said it would get better. He'd promised.
Relationships: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth, Catherine Morland/Henry Tilney, Isabella Thorpe/Frederick Tilney, James Morland/Isabella Thorpe
Series: Beyond Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. preface

**Author's Note:**

> Northanger Abbey is, at its heart, a story about female autonomy. Austen puts on display three women, Catherine Morland, Eleanor Tilney, and Isabella Thorpe, and examines the ways that society has taken away their own agency. I constantly think about all of the women who have lived before me, the women who were trapped in unhappy and in many times abusive marriages, the women who experienced sexual violence at the hands of men they knew and men they didn't, who couldn't come forward or weren't believed when they did. I also constantly think about the women who remain caged in these situations, hurt and afraid and alone.  
> I am haunted every day by the possibility that I will become one of them.  
> I wrote this for me, but more than that, I wrote this for all of the women who have suffered, are suffering, and will suffer at the hands of a society that objectifies women but refuses to protect them.  
> This work is dedicated to them.

**_~the songs~_ **

_lost on you by lp_

_mirrorball by taylor swift_

_sober by lorde_

_to be so lonely by harry styles_

_only if you want to by orkid_

_wasteland, baby! by hozier_

_start by exes_

_ribs by lorde_

_ever since new york by harry styles_

_to be alone by hozier_

_burnout by exes_

**_~the poems~_ **

_"from the sustaining air" by larry eigner_

_moths by jennifer o'grady_

_september by deborah landau_

_this far in by carl phillips_

_february & my love is in another state by jose olivarez_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we are going to pretend like we are in the future rn and Trump is no longer president of the US and miss rona has been eradicated. Everyone good w that?

# Beyond Over

* * *

_From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia_

**Beyond Over** is an American alternative and electropop band from Los Angeles. They are signed to Pacific Music Group, and have released one album and an EP. Their rise to fame and great critical renown is largely due to their third-place finish on the televised singing competition Dreamer in January of 2022 and the social media following they amassed afterwards.

Their debut album, Letters from Another World, topped the charts in the United States, as well as in several foreign markets including the UK, Australia, and Japan and their hit single Permanent broke streaming records across the board.

Beyond Over was originally composed of five members: Annelise Zielinski, Freddie Wentworth, Darcy Fitzgerald, Joel Moreno, and Ward Ferrars. Fitzgerald split from the group in the midst of the Dreamer live shows and was replaced by Tai Holland soon after.


	3. cat

I fall asleep to the sound of waves crashing against the beach outside of our Air bnb. The California heat is nothing like Florida, but it’s not an unwelcome change. My long dark hair isn’t sticking to the back of my neck with sweat so I consider this a win. I wake up to a brilliant sunrise and my phone chiming. I ignore it. My only friend is my elderly grandmother and she is in the room across the hall, so I assume that it’s an email or a spam text.

It’s neither.

By the time I pull myself out of bed, I am almost convinced that my phone is broken. The only outlet in the room is on the other side of a dresser and eventually I just have to force myself to walk over and check it or silence it. All of the many notifications, every single one, are from Tumblr. Before I even absorb the information on the screen, I’m mentally scrolling through every tag that I follow. Maybe there was an event I didn’t know about? But the notifications are telling a different story, and my stomach erupts in butterflies. There is no way I have gotten this many notes overnight. What did I even post?

The pinging of my phone hasn’t stopped. I remember. 

The concert, the smile on my face and the ringing in my ears and the warm thrumming in my chest. I posted about the band, the one that no one was talking about, the one that I had only seen because Joel was in it and Gram wanted to see his first show on national television.

* * *

still-not-over
    Sooo no one is talking about Beyond Over on Dreamer and I need to know why bc like????? Darcy Fitzgerald??? Is an actual human???? That exists?? But really

#beyondover #dreamertv #darcyfitzgerald

* * *

My father, for as long as I could remember, avoided Florida and Gram’s big pink house on Flamingo Drive like the plague. He said it was because of the muggy heat, but Gram told me it was because Florida reminded him of my mother. Both were all the more apparent in the middle of the summer. I visited Gram alone.

My only cousin, Joel, did the same, but his parents didn’t drop him off in the driveway or stay for dinner like my dad. He flew in from Las Vegas by himself and Gram picked him up while the nice old man next door watched old Bond movies with me. 

We didn’t get along. I was only a little resentful of his nice clothes and salon-cut hair and brand new iPad. He thought I was a know-it-all. It really just came down to the fact that he was spoiled and I was obnoxious and neither of us wanted to spend an entire summer in each other’s company. He moved with his parents into a massive house in California and stopped coming to Florida. I moved in with Gram.

She said he was maturing, but I never really believed her, not after I saw him perform and not after he got kind of famous, and not when the ‘kind of’ dropped off. I maintained that he was secretly still the condescending little boy who had made fun of my braids until he came back to Florida and brought a band along with him.


End file.
